Desolate
by C.Reverie
Summary: Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… this world was certainly different from her home. His wish on the jewel had come with dire consequences, and adjusting to them was weighing a heavy toll on her spirits. She finds herself garnering the affection of the blue-eyed Elf prince who had brought her along with him, but she remained reluctant to move forward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… this world was certainly different from her home. His wish on the jewel had come with dire consequences, and adjusting to them was weighing a heavy toll on her spirits. She finds herself garnering the affection of the blue-eyed Elf prince who had brought her along with him, but she remained reluctant to move forward._**

 _Pairing: [eventual] Legolas x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She had been sobbing uncontrollably on and off since she had woken up, finding it impossible to control the whirlpool of emotions currently coursing through her heart and mind. A part of her wanted to scream and yank her own hair out due to her frustrations, but she was reluctant to do so out of the fear of whatever may come for her should she happen to become too loud. Her bow and quiver of arrows had not seemed to come with her, leaving her weaponless in this new world, and it was only adding to the frustration she felt.

So she cried as she bit onto her lip to keep her sounds to a minimum.

Stupid Jewel.

Stupid Inuyasha.

Stupid everything.

On one side it should have been expected that, if given the chance, he would wish to bring Kikyo back to life, and she was still kicking herself for not expecting him to make such a wish. He had to of realized that wishing the dead priestess back to life would backfire badly on her in a terrible way, so he obviously had not cared what would happen to her. The two of them shared a soul, so to have Kikyo come back with her soul would mean it would be taken out of herself.

So what had ended up happening? That was a good question, honestly. One that she still was having difficulty wrapping her head around. She knew she had Lady Midoriko to thank for the fact that she was even still alive. Every time she attempted to think through it her head would start to pound and she'd get even more frustrated.

Still, she thought even more on it, and she continued to piece it together bit by bit just so she could have an unmistakable understanding of her current situation.

First things first- the wish Inuyasha made upon the completed jewel. It all started at that point.

Out of everything he could have chosen to wish for, he had chosen to wish for Kikyo to be brought back to life. Due to her having their once shared soul, it had been pulled from her body and it made for a rather unpleasant and painful experience to go through. It wasn't just painful due to the fiery hot sensation that had spread through her veins, but it was also painful due to the fact that he had even made a decision without properly thinking through what would happen in the following moments.

He would have thrown away her life without concern if it meant for Kikyo's revival. It hurt her to still think on it because that meant he didn't even care about what would happen to her as long as Kikyo was returned to him.

Not long after, she felt as though her entire body, inside and out, had been set ablaze in burning flames. A pain began to weigh in her head, and she found herself blacking out before she could stand to witness anything that followed in that timeline. When she awoke next she found herself surrounded by nothing but pink space.

There had been nothing around her.

Just pink that continued to expand forever all around her.

The aura around her would have eventually told her where she was, but, before she could piece it together by herself, another figure had joined her. In order to save her life, Midoriko had placed her within the jewel.

What happened next was what confused her the most.

Midoriko had the jewel return to her body, where it would then take the place of her stolen soul. It no longer had a physical form, and it became a part to her incapable of ever being separated again.

Upon having the jewel reenter her body her mortality had been stolen by it and swallowed whole. The power within the jewel would keep her from dying as she would have once done.

As a result of that occurring, she had then been placed into the world she currently was in.

" _An immortal being does not belong in a world full of nothing but mortals."_

In honesty, her reasoning had made sense, but accepting that did nothing to make her feel better about the situation. After all… she hadn't even been able to say a farewell to her family back home.

Kagome fell into a sitting position under a large tree, seeking solace from the warm sun within the shade it provided.

What was she supposed to do now? She had never felt this lost before, not even when she had first been pulled down the well.

A disparaged sigh fell from her lips as she pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on the tops of her knees while she watched the blades of grass sway in the delicate wind. Would she just be alone from here on out?

Being alone wasn't something that appealed to her, though.

She could feel the sting of incoming tears, and she buried her face into her arms to hide as she found herself crying while she sat there.

* * *

As expected, her bad luck soon caught up to her, and she found herself running and trying to find a place to hide from what chased her. She didn't know what was chasing her, but she knew they were ugly and terrifying all the same. At first encounter, she had resorted to using her spiritual energy to kill them off as they came for her, but that began to quickly deplete her energy, and she didn't have anywhere near enough to get rid of all of them and still continue forward afterward.

Her breath came out in labored pants as she continued to flee, but she found herself steadily doubting that running would do any good. She couldn't go on like this forever. Eventually, she would collapse, and she would fall prey to the pack of monstrosities pursuing her.

An arrow soared passed her cheek, cutting off a few bits and pieces of her hair before it stuck to a tree in front of her. She let out a surprised cry before ducking down and crawling through the dirt to get through a small space. Upon diving into it she found it to lead to a dead end, and she cursed her luck as she pressed her back against something akin to stone.

Kagome sat there, panting hard and waiting for the next attack to come, but it never did. None of those things chasing her could reach her in here- for now- and she finally let out a choked sob of relief. Her shoulders trembled in fear as she sat, trying as hard as she could to sort through her tangled mind to find some sort of solution to this. She couldn't, though, and she quickly found herself succumbing to the exhaustion that had been creeping up her spine during her run.

They were still trying to get to her, but none of their bodies could scramble into the hole she had hidden away in. She placed her hand over her rapid-beating heart- as if doing so would do anything to cause it to slow down.

What should she do now? Wait it out until those monsters left her be?

… would they leave her be?

She couldn't stay in here forever, but she also couldn't take down so many enemies on her own- especially when she lacked a weapon to use.

So she had been saved, only to die anyway by the hands of some vicious creatures that she had never seen before? That sucked. There was no other way she could describe it.

It totally sucked!

She had given up on thinking for a way out, nearly ready to just pass out and let what came her way happen, when a multitude of bodies hit the ground outside of her hiding hole. More hit the ground seconds later, only for them to be kicked out of the pathway that led to where she hid herself away.

Kagome had frozen herself in her spot after hearing the first one hit the ground, and she had been able to see it laying with an arrow lodged through its skull. Something had killed what wished to kill her, but that didn't mean she should just crawl out and say her thanks.

Whatever killed what hunted her might just turn around and try to kill her, as well.

So she waited, sitting as still and as silent as she could manage until she could pass the area as clear enough for her to manage an escape. It did not happen, however, and someone coming to a halt in front of the small tunnel she had wedged herself into caused her breath to snare in her throat once more. She tightened her grip on her legs, and she comforted herself when she observed this person to be too big to crawl in and drag her out by force, too.

It was deathly silent, even as this figure dropped down to their knees as if to observe where she hid. Without meaning to she had begun trembling again, and she tightened her grip on her legs even more, squeezing to the point where pain started in her hands.

This figure looked a lot less frightening than what had chased her, she acknowledged then, but she remained still with refusal to move even an inch. Even kind and ordinary faces could hide evil intentions.

"You may come out now," he called out to her. "The orc pack has been dealt with. You have nothing to fear."

"Y-You can't make me come out!" she snapped back at him. The words had come out harsher than she had intended, but he did not appear to be bothered by her tone. She held her tongue then, as she finally registered all of what he had just said. … Orc pack? He... He had definitely said _Orc_ pack.

She had been chased by _Orcs_?

"You are correct. I cannot make you come out of there," he stated then, shrugging his shoulders in agreement with her. The action made his blonde hair fall over his shoulder. "However," he continued, "you do not appear to be comfortable."

He was right in saying that. While this placed served to save her butt, it wasn't all that comfortable to remain in. It was cramped and rocks were digging into her back and behind. Still, she was reluctant to move. Exhaustion was still wearing her down, and she felt as though she would pass out any second now.

And if that were to happen, then who knows what would come her way. Kagome bit her lip as she thought her options over, fighting with herself to make up her mind.

A few more minutes passed by before she finally moved, adjusting herself the best she could in order to crawl out of where she had stowed herself away. Once she was out, she felt him take her by the hand and help her stand up all the way.

Her body trembled in exhaustion as she stood there, but she wasn't awake long enough to hear him make any comment on it. Her weight tipped backward, and she would have hit the ground if she hadn't been caught mid-fall by the person standing a foot away from her.

Legolas looked over the female he now held in his arms. He was perplexed as he looked her over in search of any death-causing injury, and he let himself calm a bit when he found none. She was alive and only unconscious.

He did not hesitate to hoist her up bridal style.

He could not bring himself to just leave her there after she had passed out. She wouldn't stand a chance in her current state. It'd be pointless to rescue her from pursuers only to leave her on her own while unaware of her surroundings.

He would bring her with him to be sure that she would be okay upon awakening.

So he left the area with the small female held secure in his arms.

As he walked he found himself wondering just _what_ she was. While she appeared to be an ordinary human on the outside, there was something else about her that led him to have difficulty in accepting her to be a normal human woman.

He'd make time to request a valid answer when she woke up next.

* * *

C.R: Ready to post

I hope it was good, and that everyone enjoyed this! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… this world was certainly different from her home. His wish on the jewel had come with dire consequences, and adjusting to them was weighing a heavy toll on her spirits. She finds herself garnering the affection of the blue-eyed Elf prince who had brought her along with him, but she remained reluctant to move forward._**

 _Pairing: [eventual] Legolas x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Silence greeted her when she came to next, and she just laid where she was for a good long while. There was no imminent threat to her. None that she could feel, at least.

When she finally sat up she ran her eyes over where she was out of reflex.

She rested on a bed of sorts that carried a calming fragrance of flowers along it, the scent itself causing an urge to fall back down and resume her rest to become stronger. She did not give into temptation, however, and not long after she sat herself up another figure entered the room she was in.

Kagome blinked a few times as her mind worked slowly to place where she had seen this person before, and it eventually got pieced together in her head. Her mind was still a mess from the past few events, but she was put at ease at recalling this person.

He had been the last thing she could recall before she had blacked out due to her exhaustion.

Had he brought her to this place? She had not come here on her own two feet, that was for sure.

She remained silent as he approached where she was. The aura around him was far from threatening, and, so, she allowed that to encourage her that things would be fine for now.

"You have been resting for almost three days," he commented as he came to a halt next to her. A cup of liquid was held out to her, and she hesitated a second before taking it from him.

She remained silent as she took a few sips of the water handed to her. His attention remained focused on her. The curiosity in it could be felt by her, and she began to wonder what he would ask her.

The silence around them remained for a few more minutes before he finally broke it.

"What is your name?"

Upon hearing him speak she looked up. Their eyes met, and she held his stare for a second or two before she diverted her gaze. "I am Kagome," she told him her name without hesitation. She figured that if he intended to do harm to her then he would have already done it. She found herself more at peace at accepting that logic, and she tucked her legs underneath her so she was sitting on them.

She was intimidated by him, even if she had lost most of her concern over this situation. Perhaps it was only due to the fact she was now in this strange world where nothing was familiar to her. Demons and humans were what she was familiar with. Not orcs, or what this male was.

Kagome took advantage of his silence and sneaked a peek up at him from under her eyelashes.

Along with long blonde hair and blue eyes, he also had pointed ears. Quite a few of the demons that she had dealt with also had pointed ears, but his aura did not match up to what a demon's would have been. He was completely new to her, but she worried it would appear strange for her to just ask out loud.

On the plus side, he was quite easy on the eyes.

Legolas watched her closely for any movements she would make. Compared to the other day, she seemed much more at ease. That was a relief in itself, as he had been concerned about what might occur should she come to in a state of panic.

"I am Legolas," he decided then to tell her his own name in return of finally learning her's.

In his head, he had been working over a way to ask her just what she was, but he had yet to find one that did not seem too strange to ask. However, his curiosity was getting the best of him, and he ended up crouching before her so he could see her expression clearly without her hair hiding most of her face.

He saw her sit back some out of surprise, blinking a few times, and a small smile worked its way onto his face.

"Will you tell me what you are?"

She looked to be taken aback at his question, and he watched as she tilted her head to the side as if she silently sought more clarification on what he meant. It was an action that he had expected to follow the initial question.

"Perhaps I should have phrased my question better," he muttered to himself before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Obviously you appear to be a human, but there seems to be something else to you. Something that sets you apart from ordinary humans. What that is I cannot place, but… perhaps you could tell me that?"

She couldn't be too sure what he meant by that, but she could only assume that it had something to do with the jewel. Kagome took a few minutes to think about this question, as well as over what she would tell him in response.

"You are right," she finally began as she found her words. Legolas sat back a bit as he waited for her answer. "I am technically a human," she stated those words as fact before she attempted to continue once more, only to hesitate a bit out of her uncertainty of what to say. "There are… several possible answers to your question, however," she said then. "I am unsure of which one you wish to know."

His interest piqued at hearing her say those words. "How about all of them, then?" He wanted to know what she would say, more so what each one of those answers would be.

Kagome remained reluctant to speak, however. It was such a bizarre situation, and she wasn't sure if he'd end up thinking her to be insane or not. Although… this was a new world. She had no clue what the "norm" counted as. She hadn't been here long, and she had already been attacked by Orcs only to get saved by this person, who then brought her to this place.

So, Kagome let out a quiet sigh and clasped her hands together in her lap.

Might as well give it a shot, she reasoned.

* * *

To say he was intrigued by her would be downplaying his interest in her to almost a point that counted as severe.

They had finished talking a while back, and he had left not long after she had fallen asleep once again. He was still thinking over what she had told to him, and each word she had told him only made him more interested in her.

She was a human female granted with the gift of immortality. That in itself was more than enough to seal his interest to her. The fact that she was not originally from this world added to his interest, as had everything else she had continued to tell him.

Without an air of hostility surrounding her, she had been able to speak easily about the things he asked her, and, during their talk, he had found himself becoming fascinated by her calm voice.

Her voice reminded him of soft-ringing bells, and it made him curious about what her laugh would sound of.

Legolas continued on his way with that thought still floating in his mind. He went the path he always took when he went to the king's room, where once he had arrived he told him what he had learned of the human woman present in Mirkwood.

* * *

"It's very beautiful."

Legolas found himself smiling as she said those words to him. He glanced down at the small woman, only to find her focused on anything but him. Her blue eyes were glistening with the emotions of enthralling and joy.

"I am pleased that you like it so," he responded to her. At hearing his voice Kagome turned her head to look up at him. Legolas placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her steps as they continued to walk.

The more steps they took he could see the nervousness growing in her eyes, and he did what he could to ease her worry.

"You have nothing to worry about," he told her, offering her a smile. Returning it wasn't simple for her to manage. "If it makes you feel any better, the King holds a great amount of interest in you."

"Should I view that as a good thing?"

"It is more good, opposed to bad," he said while drumming his fingertips over the space where his hand rested. They reached a closed door, and he curled his hand around her wrist to pull her to a gentle halt. "I will not go in with you, but I will wait out here for your return," Legolas told her. He nodded towards one of the guards appointed at the side of the door before pushing her towards him.

When she found herself being guided into the room Kagome did her best to calm her nerves. After dealing with Sesshoumaru so many times over she was well educated in how to behave around a royal figure, such as a king.

She was soon left on her own in front of the figure lounging in a throne. The echo of a closing door signaled that the guard who had shown her in had left the room, and just the two of them remained.

"So this is the human that has been brought into my kingdom."

Kagome looked up at the voice, but she remained silent as she only nodded her head in response. She could feel him looking her over, and it left her feeling as though she was being scrutinized by his powerful gaze- as though he was searching for anything that gave him a negative feeling towards her. She heard him sigh, and the pressure of his stare lightened significantly.

She bore a unique air around her. While she seemed to be an ordinary human woman, he could tell from first glance that she was far from being so. The information that Legolas had conveyed to him on her ran through his head as he stood from where he sat, and he descended down to approach her.

"It is fascinating," Thranduil stated as he approached the girl much smaller than him. He stared down at her upon reaching only a foot or so of space in between them. "A human woman with a gift of immortality. It is something I never thought I would be a witness of," he let his words trail off then, and he turned as though he was finished with what he wanted from her.

As he walked away from her, heading back to resume his place on his throne, he began to speak again.

"Legolas has made a request for you to be permitted to stay here," he told her as he rested his hands on the arms of his chair. "Normally I would not allow a human to remain within my lands indefinitely- no matter who it is that requests for it." His eyes remained closed, as though he was thinking closely on the entire matter. When his eyes opened he commanded her gaze to be locked with his own. "However, you are far from an ordinary human. Should you choose to, you may take up life within the walls of my kingdom."

Kagome was taken aback by his decision. Out of everything she had been worrying might happening, this had been one very far from her mind.

"Will you remain here, then?"

His voice remained flat and calm all the way through everything he had said. He made no move to rush her decision, and he merely looked her way as he awaited her answer.

Should she really stay here? Was that even a question she should bother asking herself? There was nowhere else she could go, and she had no option of returning to her own home. If she chose to leave this place, then what would follow?

This world was entirely unfamiliar to her, but this place seemed comfortable enough for her to not feel panicked. A soothing air encouraged her answer, and Kagome found herself to be making up her mind before she could even realize it.

"I appreciate the offer," she finally spoke, intertwining her fingers over her stomach, "and to stay would be an honor. In return for allowing me to remain here, I will help in any way possible."

This had been his first time hearing her voice, and her words did well to please him.

"Very well then," Thranduil spoke and made a small nod towards her. "Welcome to your home among the Mirkwood Elves."

At speaking those words, the guard that had led her into the room appeared once more and led her out. As she exited the room she had been within, she was still locked within her own mind.

Orcs, and now Elves. It made her wonder what else existed in this world she had been placed in.

She was finally pulled from her own thoughts when she felt a warm hand fall to rest against her shoulder, and she looked up to spot Legolas standing next to her. On his face was a pleasant smile- one that she ended up returning.

A part of her wanted to ask why he had made a request for her to stay, but another part of her did not care to know what his reason for doing so was.

"You may stay."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of a fact. Kagome nodded as she thought those words to herself.

"I may stay," she said then, noting how his smile widened when she spoke those words to him.

* * *

C.R: Ready to post

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting. If not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks~

Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… this world was certainly different from her home. His wish on the jewel had come with dire consequences, and adjusting to them was weighing a heavy toll on her spirits. She finds herself garnering the affection of the blue-eyed Elf prince who had brought her along with him, but she remained reluctant to move forward._**

 _Pairing: [eventual] Legolas x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Life with the Elves was something that took a little bit of time to fully get used to since she was accustomed to demons and humans. She liked living there, but most of the time she was sad and despondent a great deal due to her final memories of her old life. She knew thinking on it would never bring any good results, but she also couldn't help but do so. On a regular basis, she would wonder how her friends and family were without her.

Did her family even remember her, or had they been made to forget her existence due to the fact she could no longer return to them?

Before she had realized it, ten years had passed since she began to live there. Her looks remained mostly the same, though she did eventually start wearing braids in her hair upon receiving many requests from individuals asking to weave them into her hair. She didn't mind the change, as it made it easier to keep her hair out of her face.

In the ten years of her being there, she had begun to learn the Elvish language, as well as she had picked up using a bow again.

When Legolas first broached the subject of her weapon he seemed to have the intention of showing her how, but she had ended up revealing rather quickly that she had no need to be taught how to shoot.

"There you are."

Kagome blinked at hearing the voice behind her, but, before she could look, someone had already sat down next to her. She recognized the aura easily, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I wasn't hard to find, was I?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"Not even in the slightest," he responded. "You tend to come here a lot when you have nothing to do."

"Am I really so easy to see through like that?" Kagome asked, and a quiet laugh accompanied her words as she spoke.

He was right, as she did come to sit here when she lacked in things to do.

They were both currently just right outside the large, blue doors that led to the kingdom, sitting a little out of the way and watching the water rush underneath the bridge that stretched out across the river.

She found it to be soothing to listen to the sounds of the river and the forest simultaneously, and her sitting there was not viewed as an issue seeing as she never exited from the bridge if she were on her own.

Kagome let out a quiet sigh before she shook her head. "I do enjoy coming here, so I can't disagree with your words."

Legolas smiled at hearing the fondness she spoke with. "Will you tell me why you enjoy it so much?"

"It is soothing to sit here and listen to the sounds around this spot," she told him. She came here often when she was mulling over her past too much as a way to clear those thoughts from her mind. It usually worked for the most part. "It is a quiet place to come think- or not to think if need be."

"Which is it today?"

"Huh?"

"Did you come here to think, or not to think?" Legolas asked her.

"I came here not to think today," she said. "I just really wanted to clear my mind."

"I see," he responded, "and have you managed to clear it?"

"I suppose so."

"Good." Legolas smiled and stood up then, holding a hand out to her. Kagome hesitated a moment before she placed her hand in his, and she felt as he pulled her up onto her feet. She gave him a puzzled look when he began to tug her gently along with him. "Come take a walk with me," he said.

Though somewhat weak, Kagome offered him a smile in return as she nodded her head. "Very well," she said and fell into step with the blonde Elf.

* * *

"I'm not the best at this…" Kagome tried to say, but she only ended up trailing her words off when it appeared that he was not listening to any excuses she would give him. A pink tint coated her cheeks as she approached him. She felt nervous as she sat in the chair behind his turned back. The feeling only grew as she began to thread her fingers through his hair.

His fair locks felt akin to silk underneath her fingertips, and she began to worry silently that she would somehow end up tangling his hair.

Legolas smiled at feeling her fingers slide through his hair with a touch so gentle that only she could have. He was more than capable of braiding his own hair, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask her to do it for him. "You will do fine," he told her, only to hear her huff a sigh in return.

Those words pushed her to begin braiding his hair.

It was quiet as she worked. Whenever she messed up she would undo it as gently as she could manage and retry with a hope that he hadn't noticed her error.

He did notice however, he just chose to not say anything on it.

Once she lowered her hands to signify that she had finished her work, Legolas turned towards her with a smile still present on his face.

"See? I told you that you would do fine," he told her, only to watch in satisfaction as pink accumulated in her cheeks.

"I am glad you seem to think so," she responded once finding her words.

* * *

A concern of hers was that, upon coming here, she would be of little to no use. Despite the sincerity of her concern, it all seemed to be a thing warranting very little seriousness because it seemed as though she had the opposite.

Her abilities in purification, as well as sensing auras, had left her as a very useful individual person. She wasn't always dependent on them, and she often had more than enough energy to accomplish any and every task bestowed upon her.

After ten more years had passed her by, Kagome found herself settled into this new life. She still occasionally mulled over what had happened to bring her here, however, no matter how sad she ended up becoming when she did.

She would wonder what Kikyo's revival brought to the past, whether it had been good or bad and the like.

Most of the time, when she was unable to sleep any, she'd just watch the stars and let the cool air of the night caress the exposed parts of her skin. More than often Legolas would join her in doing so, and they'd talk about varying things under the lunar glow.

The things they would talk about would alternate each time they spoke. Sometimes it was simple things such as what their individual days had amounted to in the moments they had not been at one another's side. Other times, specifically when she was extra mopey and stuck on the thoughts of the past, she would talk about those days as he listened to her words.

Even though she told him all sorts of things, she did hold off on speaking vocally about the half-demon companion she had once loved. Despite what he had done she did still hold love for him, even though doing so hurt more than she could ever manage to express.

Kagome sat next to Legolas, and, as silence filled the air around them, she ended up leaning to the side so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Without meaning to she ended up falling asleep not long after.

He had noticed that she fell asleep, and he remained where he sat with her leaning against him. It wasn't something she would often do when they sat together like this, and he decided to let her stay like that.

Even though the air around them had turned cool under the moon's influence she remained quite warm.

* * *

Kagome had ended up becoming close to one Elf in particular. A red-haired female by the name of Tauriel.

Tauriel was a captain of the guard in the kingdom, and she reminded her a lot of Sango for the most part. Her strong capabilities of fighting only furthered the connection she had made. No matter the differences between the two of them, Kagome had ended up finding consolation within the other female when she truly needed it.

As per her request, she had even agreed to help her learn a different style of combat, one that differed from her dependency on her bow.

Tauriel had taken her up on her request, but she definitely did not take it easy on her- not that Kagome had any complaint on the matter.

She had ended up flat on her back more than just a few times before she finally figured out how to block the Elf, and, even then, that was only one matter she needed to handle.

"You have a lot of capability, but you need to be more preemptive," Tauriel stated as she stood over where the girl sat on her knees. "Quick reflexes are vital."

Kagome nodded and took the hand Tauriel had held out to her.

"We shall try once more."

"Okay." Kagome nodded and got into the stance Tauriel had shown her earlier in the day.

"Place your feet a little bit further apart," she stated as she came to inspect the way the raven-haired female stood. Using her foot, she nudged Kagome's left foot a little bit further away from the right before nodding and stepping back. "Just like that," she said before returning and picking up both of the long daggers they had been using just moments before. One was handed to Kagome while Tauriel kept the other one for herself. "Now, try to disarm me before I manage to disarm you."

Those words were the only warning she had received before Tauriel rushed at her, and Kagome acted as fast she could.

She blocked the swing of Tauriel's dagger with the blade of her own, keeping her hands in a secure grip on the handle of it so she would not end up losing it. Each swing Tauriel took at her Kagome managed to block well enough without suffering any cuts.

Tauriel's grip slackened a bit when it came her time to block the attacks from the girl she was currently teaching. The change had been swift and sudden and had they not been in the midst of a sparring session she would have praised her for the transition.

The dagger flew out of her hand without warning, and Tauriel froze the moment Kagome had hers pressed lightly against her neck.

"Good," the redhead said as a look of satisfaction flashed across her face. The look was short-lived, and Kagome soon found herself splayed out on her back against the grass underfoot. Kagome blinked a few times before she heard Tauriel's faint laugh. "You should have knocked my balance from me when you had the chance, Kagome," she stated before kneeling and helping the smaller girl up.

"I see," Kagome responded as she brushed a few leaves from her hair. "I'll be sure to remember that come next time."

"Good, because I will not remind you a second time."

* * *

C.R: Ready to post

I hope you all enjoyed!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you.

Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… this world was certainly different from her home. His wish on the jewel had come with dire consequences, and adjusting to them was weighing a heavy toll on her spirits. She finds herself garnering the affection of the blue-eyed Elf prince who had brought her along with him, but she remained reluctant to move forward._**

 _Pairing: [eventual] Legolas x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

She was starting to lose track of how many years passed her by since she had entered this world. The faces she saw always stayed the same, and so did she. The faces of her past mostly remained within her memories, but some of them began to break apart and fade away as the years continued to come to her.

She had decided long ago that she would keep the memories with her friends held close and secure to her heart, and she would continue to cherish the days with them because she knew that those days would never come back to her. She wasn't proud that she always held onto the past, even while she was in this new life that she felt comfortable in.

She still resented the way she had left her old life, but she also realized that there was no way to ever change that. There wasn't anything she could do to fix what had happened, and, while it hurt to remember it, there was no point in holding onto it as she had all these years.

So why did she force herself to endure through it constantly?

She wanted to let it go, but she remained unable to do so. There were so many people she never got to say goodbye to, and there were so many things she hadn't gotten to say to the people that had meant so much to her.

Kagome had been completely wrapped up in her own thoughts that she never even took notice of the figure approaching her from behind until she had been touched. She jumped at first when she felt a pair of arms wind around her hips, but she calmed down when she placed who it had been. She smiled and greeted Legolas, and she felt her smile grow when he placed his chin on the top of her head.

She enjoyed his presence more than some of the others there. There was nothing she had against the others Elves of the lands, but it was the comfort she often felt around him. Perhaps it had been stemmed from how he had first saved her so long ago, and how he continued to look after her if she ever needed him to.

Kagome relaxed in his grip, and she gently set her hands on top of the pair of arms that held her close. She often liked to marvel at the height he had on her. Well, not just him, but the other Elves as well. At her height of four inches above five feet, she was much shorter than any of the Elves- well, more so full grown ones.

With a small sigh she cleared her mind and leaned her weight on the Elf behind her, but doing so did not cause him to budge in the slightest. It remained silent between them, and she began to wonder why he had come to hold her like this. Upon deciding that she did not mind it, she pushed that thought from her mind as well, and a quiet laugh came from her.

All else aside, she did enjoy her life here.

* * *

There was something about herself that she had begun to observe in those days. Though it had been minuscule at first, there had been changes she could count about herself. It had started with the distance her senses could reach.

What once could only reach through perhaps half of the Elven land she lived on could now stretch on beyond it. While she did not pay much attention to what was outside the lands she lived on, it did catch her interest as soon as she had ever felt it.

She was much calmer in her life now, but there had been no changes in any factor that she could count as major. At least, nothing great enough to cause such changes to her abilities.

A part of her wondered if it had to do with the jewel and if there were other changes that she had yet to be made aware of. However, without the presence of Midoriko, there was no way she could gather a solid answer to it.

Kagome sat on a stone step as she stared down at her hand, her eyes focused solely on the soft glow surrounding her fingertips. A smile worked its way onto her face when she was able to twist it into a weapon of her choice.

It amazed her how much she had managed to grow in this world, considering she lacked a person to teach her how to do so much. What once took every ounce of her concentration and a large amount of her energy came to her almost as if it were natural now. It wasn't just her ability to shape her energy into weapons, but her ability of healing had improved just as much, if not more.

She could heal countless amounts of injured people without finding herself deteriorating on strength.

"You have been improving quite a bit these past few years."

Kagome blinked at hearing the smooth voice call out to her in greeting, and she looked behind her and up at the figure who had been descending down the steps she had placed herself on for her practicing. Behind her was Thranduil, the king of the Woodland Realm.

"Even without someone who would be able to teach you. Congratulations."

Kagome let the glow die down as she stood up. Her smile remained on her face as she tilted her head in greeting. "I am glad that I am managing to improve," she responded, "even before I came here I was not finished with everything I was learning, so I was worried that continuing my learning would be difficult or unable to be managed."

The modest tone she spoke with caught his attention, and he remained silent as she once more turned her attention back down to her hands.

"I'm sure none of that really does matter, though," she stated then. "I have more than enough time to learn all that I can now. So, if I must teach myself, then that is what I must do. It cannot be helped."

It was quite late in the night. The moon had risen up into the sky well over a few hours ago, and her body was demanding that she give it the rest it wanted. The call for sleep was weighing heavily on her mind, and she performed a quick bow.

"I should get some rest," she said as she stood back at her full height, once more looking up at the Elf across from her. "I bid you a wonderful night, my King," she told him before she turned and walked a path very familiar to her.

Upon making it to her room she changed into something more fitting for a rest, and she let her weight tip forward as she fell onto the bed within the room.

Sleep claimed her not long after she shut her eyes, and she found herself being lulled into a peaceful and relaxing rest.

* * *

She was quick to become fond of the flora that grew within the forest. Beautiful flowers that varied in colors and would occasionally change along with the seasons. There was one clearing that she enjoyed visiting the most, and she'd often go there with or without a companion to sit with.

Legolas found her sitting under a tree as she worked on crafting something. The determined expression on her face was one he found to be endearing, and he approached her with a smile on his own face. When he crouched before her she only briefly looked up before glancing back down to what it was that she worked on. He observed her for a moment or two before noting what she worked on making was a wreath of flowers.

When he made a comment on it, a pink flush dyed her pale cheeks, and he felt as his smile grew a fraction larger.

Sure, he was aware she liked the flowers, but he had never gotten to witness her weaving them into wreaths like children often did. Once she had finished it she held it in both of her hands as she proudly surveyed her handiwork. That, too, was something he couldn't help but find to be cute.

She did look quite pleased with it, after all.

However, when she so suddenly looked up at him he found himself to be taken aback. The blush was more prominent on her face as she boldly reached out and placed what she had made on the top of his head. The action had been one he was not expecting to happen, and it took a moment for him to collect himself after she had lowered her hands back into her lap.

Paired with her blush was a sweet smile, and she looked even more pleased with herself once she had set it on his head.

"I hope you don't mind," she began, and the smile on her face began to fade away as she spoke with a small hint of hesitation. "I used to make these all the time for friends when I was younger, and I wanted to make you one… though I think my skills in weaving have faded a bit."

"Do not worry. It is a lovely gesture," was his response as he moved from where he was so he was sitting beside her, opposed to in front of her. He felt the need to return her actions, and he plucked a flower from where it grew so he could weave it into one of her many braids. The light blue petals stood out against her dark tresses, and, once he had finished and he had made sure it would not fall out so easily, he lifted a lock of her hair and pressed it to his lips.

The blush on her face deepened at the action, but her smile became more prominent.

* * *

Perhaps just waiting there would not accomplish anything, but she could not bring herself to move from the place she had put herself as she waited. She stood, counting the seconds that went by in her head up until she felt the touch of their returning auras.

Everyone seemed fine, but… there was more coming than what had left.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at feeling the unfamiliar auras brush against her senses. She _had_ felt them earlier, but she had no point of reference for them, however. Perhaps that was the main reason she was so insistent on waiting where she was.

She wanted to see these things with her own eyes, as well as greet her friends once they returned.

Her hands now twisted and turned in the material of the gown she wore, and she would occasionally rock forward onto the tips of her toes- as if it would give her an advantage at seeing the approaching figures.

When they finally came into her line of sight Kagome remained silent as her confusion mounted up inside her. She greeted the returning Elves with a small smile and a nod, remaining in the same spot she had been standing in for what seemed like hours. Her eyes landed on the figure she had been waiting for, and, once he stepped through the doors, she finally allowed herself to take a step forward to head towards him.

"I take it that all went well?" she asked him as she came to a halt at his side. At his nod of confirmation, a warmer smile flashed across her face. "I am glad." Her smile soon twisted as her curiosity began to swell and grow bigger inside her. She soon gave in to her desire to know, and she gently tapped the blonde Elf on his arm. The touch garnered her his attention instantly, and she tilted her head in the direction of the small figures being led down a path. "What… are they?" she asked him. "I've never encountered them before."

Legolas smiled at her innocent question, and he placed a hand on her back as he took to leading her along with him. She did fall into step with him, but she had hesitated a bit as she glanced back over her shoulder.

For a moment…

Kagome felt as a frown marred her face, and her confusion only got stronger.

She could have sworn she felt something come from behind them, but there was nothing there that she could see. Perhaps she had been wrong, and maybe it belonged to one of the new faces she had just seen head past her not long ago? She couldn't be sure, but it was the best guess that she could manage.

"Something wrong?"

Kagome glanced back up at Legolas before shaking her head. "Ah, no," she said, "I don't think so. Let's go ahead."

Once she had said those words the pair followed the same path taken by the rest not long ago. She remained a bit out of the way as the faces new to her were locked in the dungeon cells. She wondered why they had been, but she could only figure there had to be some cause for it. Kagome waited until Legolas came back over to her, and she took him by his arm to make him stop in front of her.

"You never answered my question, you know," she told him.

The pout on her face was barely there, but it was also cute. Legolas smiled and reached to brush back a free-falling lock of hair from her face. At the memory of her question, his smile left his face, and he looked over his shoulder and back at a few of the creatures in the cells.

"They are Dwarves," he told her as he focused his attention back on her face. "You should not waste your time interacting with them."

"Dwarves?" she repeated the single word before she could stop herself, and she looked them over. "They look quite interesting," she commented then, looking back at Legolas with a smile. She liked learning new things about this world, so it was hard for her to not be intrigued by them. "I've never seen such beings before," she admitted.

Kagome glanced at the figures in the cell once more, keeping her intrigue and amazement hidden as she did so. It was hard for her to keep it hidden, but she soon let the thought of the slip from her mind for the time being.

She let Legolas take her by her hand, and he soon led her from the area they had been in. However, she also made a note to come back at a later time.

Both to answer her curiosity and her desire to speak to one or two of them.

* * *

C.R: Ready to post

Thanks for reading!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow~

Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… this world was certainly different from her home. His wish on the jewel had come with dire consequences, and adjusting to them was weighing a heavy toll on her spirits. She finds herself garnering the affection of the blue-eyed Elf prince who had brought her along with him, but she remained reluctant to move forward._**

 _Pairing: [eventual] Legolas x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

She could feel him watching her, even as she continued to focus solely on what it was that she was currently doing. It wasn't as though he was hiding it any, or being even the slightest bit subtle at his staring. He sat in front of her, and he had been like that for quite some time. He had come to find her, but, instead of interrupting her, he had sat down and he now seemed to be waiting patiently for her to offer him her attention.

Kagome let out an exhausted sigh as the glow surrounding her flickered a few times before dimming entirely. Now that it seemed as though she was finished with what she had been filling her time with, Legolas moved and set himself much closer to her.

"You are quite alluring when you get so focused like that," he told her, and she was stunned into silence before she could even try to speak. A flush of pink stained her cheeks, and she turned her head to the side to prevent him from catching sight of what his words had caused.

"Thank you," she managed to force from her mouth, although they came out in a soft-sounding whisper.

Sweet words such as that had been something she had lacked in her old life. The wolf demon she would see on any odd occasion had been the only one to constantly compliment her, but, each time he did so, it was always put in a negative light. Either her half-demon companion would start a fight with him, or he'd make it feel weird for her by dubbing her as his woman.

She liked the kind words, but she felt silly over having the reaction she did upon hearing them. Even she had to admit that, after every insult that had been tossed her way in the past, it was nice to feel as though she was admired in some sort of fashion.

She enjoyed that Legolas had the tendency to be rather charming towards her, but she worried for the sake of her heart. The idea of falling head over heels for him made her rather nervous. One-sided love was an awful and heart-wrenching thing, and she did not want to subject herself to that all over again. Not to mention the unsavory effects it would have on their day-to-day relationship.

Yes, she was hesitant to the idea of falling in love with anyone- not just Legolas.

To misconstrue kind words into something more was a misguided thing to do. After all… the idea of him loving her was kind of far-fetched, especially if she started to think heavily on the thought. Even though she was immortal, she was still a human. Perhaps a lovely She-Elf matched best with him…?

Her behavior was not lost on him. It was a common occurrence whenever he attempted to compliment her. When a few more minutes passed, and she had yet to look back at him, he began to worry he had somehow upset her with his choice of wording. Legolas placed a hand on the top of her hand closest to him in an attempt to reclaim her attention.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked her, noting how she was aware enough to jolt at the touch and question. She did not move the hand now under his, but she shook her head and turned to offer him a smile. The smile was not like her usual one, and it seemed to have been forced to try and assure him.

"No, nothing," she responded. The smile on her face faded upon seeing how he did not seem to believe her words. Kagome downcasted her gaze to her lap, and she let out a sigh when she realized she had no other choice than to give him a better answer before he would allow it to drop. "It's just… I have very little experience with compliments and the like," she admitted, "they're nice, but I feel a little strange accepting them."

Was that really it?

Legolas gave her a curious look before curling his fingers so that they were intertwined with Kagome's. He smiled at seeing the tint of pink start to reclaim her cheeks, and he lifted her hand so he could place a kiss on the back of it. That resulted in her blush deepening, and she began to wonder if he was trying to tease her.

"If that is the case, then I suppose I have no other option than to compliment you more often," he commented upon lowering her hand from his lips.

Those words left her more certain of his actions were intended as a form of teasing, and she resisted the urge to pout.

If that was how it would be, then she would have to be more cautious.

* * *

Later that night she made true on her decision of heading back down and trying to speak to one or two of the Dwarves being kept in the dungeon. She broke away from where she stood with Legolas during the celebration being held, and she quietly left before she could be questioned about her actions.

The noise began to get drowned out the further down the steps she went, and she made sure to proceed with quiet steps as to not alert anyone of her heading down. It wasn't as though she was barred from the area or anything, but it was more of her not wanting anyone to interrupt her before she could talk one-on-one with any of them.

She peered through a few of the bars with a curious eye, only to step away when she was greeted with less-than-friendly looks. A pout appeared on her face as she continued to walk, finally stopping in front of one cell when she found someone she wished to speak to.

The short male inside looked back at her with similar curiosity on his face, as though her appearance confused him, and it most likely did.

"You are no elf," he stated, and she felt as he looked her over for any qualities that could give her the appearance of being an Elf.

"I am not," she confirmed his words as she looked him over. "My name is Kagome. Would you mind telling me yours?" she asked him.

"Kili," he gave her a response and noted how her eyes lit up with interest. "You are human, aren't you?"

"Yes," she nodded and offered him a smile.

"What are you doing here, then? How long have you been here?"

She blinked at his questions. Truth be told, she hadn't been expecting to be asked any, as she had been thinking she'd be the one doing most of the talking. She had not been anticipating a talkative captive. Nonetheless, her smile grew a fraction as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does it look like to you? I live here," she said in a lighthearted tone. "It's been quite some time since I first arrived here, admittedly. I've lost track of the years, I'm afraid, and I cannot give you a definitive answer. It has been well over thirty years, however."

"Thirty?" he seemed surprised to be informed of that. "You certainly age well."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Oh, no no. I do not age."

"That's quite odd."

She nodded in an agreement. "It is, isn't it? It took a long while to get used to it, but I managed. Being here helps a bit."

She was quite enthralled by the creatures known as Dwarves.

Their short stature was a nice swap up from the towering figures of the Elves, and it was nice to have someone she could stare down at for a change. The auras among the Dwarves were also quite nice, as well. Through their frustration at being locked up, she could still locate genuine good in them, and it left her having a decent understanding of them.

Despite wanting to stay and continue talking with him, the approaching aura of Legolas pulled her mind from the conversation she was having. To prevent any questions from forming, she quickly bid Kili a farewell before returning up the steps to meet the blonde Elf before he could go much further.

* * *

The moment he was close enough to her, Legolas wrapped his arms around her hips and he tugged her back against his chest. She was shocked by the action for a few seconds, and then she let out a calm sigh as she relaxed against him. He did this often, but she never bothered to question him on why he did so. Her curiosity began to rise, but she began to wonder if she should even bother to question him.

There was a slight aroma of wine hovering in the air, and she pinned it on the fact that he had been drinking. He was nowhere near any point of drunkenness, but the very point of it was that it served to tell her that he had taken notice of her absence and ended his fun to come and find her.

That flattered her a bit, and she turned a bit in his grip so she was facing him. The change in position did not cause him to release her, but he did adjust his hold on her by placing his hands on her hips.

The silence around them was peaceful, and she placed her cheek against his chest as she listened to the soothing beat of his heart. She disliked how her own heart was beating much more rapidly within her own chest. She nibbled her lip for a moment before she pushed the thought of her fast-beating heart to the back of her mind in an attempt to ignore it.

"... there is something I would like to ask you," she spoke in an attempt to gain his attention, and it seemed to work. He gave her a noise of encouragement to ask what she wanted, and she did just that. "Is there a reason as to why you like holding me like this?"

"I like the feeling of having you pressed close to me."

His response brought a stain of red to her cheeks, but it certainly gave her an answer that served to make sense of why he did it so frequently.

She was reminded of her previous decisions from earlier in the day, and she held back her sigh of frustration.

She could try to keep from falling for him her entire life, but he did not make such a feat easy. She could not recall the point where it had started, but she did not have the ability to ignore that she did feel an attraction to him. One that went beyond of being just platonic.

It felt weird admitting it to herself, and she began to nibble on her lower lip once more as she attempted to sort through those thoughts before they could turn into a jumbled mess.

Surely he wasn't attempting to tease her even more, was he?

Her lack of experience in this made her believe that teasing had been his intention, but that just left her feeling even more confused and frustrated. The possibility of him being sincere with his words felt odd in her brain, but that was mostly due to her past experiences with how Inuyasha had behaved around and towards her.

She felt like she was being foolish and stupid, and she placed her palms on his arms so she could push herself free from his hold. His hands hovered at her hips, but he gave her the freedom to take the step back.

If she stayed standing like that, then there was no way she could successfully organize her thoughts.

She looked back up at him, despite her cheeks still being colored a deep shade of scarlet, and their eyes met. Unlike her shy expression, his own was one of confusion. After all, never before had she pushed herself out of his hold like she just had. It was entirely silent around them, and she was about to stutter out a quick apology until she felt the soft touch of his palm cupping her cheek.

She was taken by complete surprise at feeling the gentle press of his lips against her own. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she attempted to stamp out any uncertain thoughts as she shyly returned the kiss.

* * *

C.R: Ready to post

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks~

Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary: Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… this world was certainly different from her home. His wish on the jewel had come with dire consequences, and adjusting to them was weighing a heavy toll on her spirits. She finds herself garnering the affection of the blue-eyed Elf prince who had brought her along with him, but she remained reluctant to move forward._**

 _Pairing: [eventual] Legolas x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

It was silent as they pulled apart. She didn't have to glance at her own face to know that her cheeks were now stained a vibrant shade of red, the color itself being an entirely new hue to ever appear on her.

Her experience with kisses was exceptionally bare, and the only one preceding this instance was the single moment with Inuyasha so long ago. It wasn't exactly the fondest experience she could think of. In fact, she still had scars from where his claws had been embedded into her arms.

A pair of warm hands falling to rest gently on her hips pulled her from her thoughts, and she let out a quiet noise when she was tugged forward a step or two. There was little distance between them now, and she was suddenly painfully aware of her flustered cheeks and rapidly beating heart. She was certain he could hear each thump it made as it slammed around in her chest without shame.

"I have been wanting to do that for years," he murmured against the crown of her head. "I thought you were playing at oblivious for some time now, but perhaps you are just that innocent." He sighed against her hair, "I was running out of ways to make my attractions come off as subtle."

Kagome stood in blatant confusion at his words, and her cheeks only burned a deeper red at letting them sink in. She fought to keep from getting flustered too badly, but it didn't work in her favor. He secured his grip on her as he tugged her so she was back against his chest, and she ended up stumbling clumsily into him.

She kept trying to wrap her brain around his words, yet, with each passing second, she only got more and more confused.

Up until now, what she had thought to be playful teasing had been him trying to win her affections? Even with him just admitting to liking her, she found herself confused as to, well, **_why._** Without meaning to, she blurted out something without thinking properly.

"Why would you like me?"

It felt like time had frozen around her as Legolas stepped back a few inches so he could meet her timid stare. She desperately wanted to suck those words back in and pretend she had nothing to say, but it was too late for that. He looked confused as he watched her. Her mouth began to move and sound came out, but she had no control of the words being said.

"I-I mean… I d-don't quite understand… There must be someone better than me for you. I'm not anything great, after all…" Words Inuyasha would often say during the many times he would rant while comparing her to Kikyo burned in her head, and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "I'm-"

She found herself being silenced by him. The press of his lips against her own stunned her. After a few seconds, he pulled back and tilted her head upwards by curling a finger under her chin. He held her stare, and she found herself unable to resume her rambling.

"I do not want someone else," he told her without any hesitancy in his voice. "There is no one who can compare to you."

"I…"

She didn't know what to say in response to his words. Such a bold confession needed some kind of response, but she just couldn't think of one. She did like him, but…

"I will wait if I must," he told her. "Until then, I will spend these days proving my love to you."

She was unable to turn him down, and she lifted a hand so she could hold it up against his cheek. Though faint, there was a genuine smile on her face upon hearing him speak those words.

She would give this some consideration. She wasn't sure what to expect from this being out in the open between them.

* * *

 _There it was again..._

Kagome frowned and turned on her heel to stare at the corner behind her. Her actions silenced the words being said by Thranduil, and he instead looked in the same direction as her. It was quiet between them for a moment before he broke it.

"What is it?"

She blinked and looked back at the tall blonde. She wasn't sure how to respond, because she didn't know what she felt. What was there seemed to scurry away from her attention, but she could hear nothing and see just as much. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Ah… Nothing. My senses must be playing tricks on me at the moment."

He looked her over for another moment before turning and beckoning her forward with him. She followed in his steps as he began speaking once again. She could only faintly pay attention to what he said, instead only able to focus on what she had felt. It wasn't normal for her senses to play tricks on her, and nothing had happened to cause them to act off so she had a hard time believing in her own words.

The aura she felt was the same she had felt earlier when the dwarves had been brought to be locked up, but she had no idea what it was. It confounded her more than just a little bit.

What was it?

…

Her silence and lack of attention were noticed by him, and Thranduil turned a fraction to glance over his shoulder at the small woman. The puzzled expression she wore caught his attention quickly, and he paused his speaking yet again. This time she did not notice due to being wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Instead of commanding her attention back onto him, he took the chance to clearly observe her.

He had become aware of the growing attraction Legolas had for her. What had started off as small had grown larger. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Despite being human, there truly was nothing that could ever compare to the dark-haired woman.

A rarity that went beyond all else.

The only one of what she was. She was what every kingdom was in need of having, and she had found her home in his land. She had placed her loyalty to him.

Someone who could sense threats miles away and heal armies with nothing more than a single touch.

Gentle and capable. She harbored beauty and strength that no one else was able to have.

He could find no fault in the way his son had grown attached to her. Surely, he had not expected it, but he could not find any issues that encouraged him to bring such feelings to an end.

He turned away from the woman buried in her own thoughts. It was peaceful for the time being, though it seemed her distraction would not fade.

"You are free to leave, should you wish," he told her. "There is nothing else I wish to discuss with you. Should I need to speak with you again, I will call for you, Kagome."

"O-Oh!" Kagome shook her head, dismissing the idea for the time being as she approached him. There was a curious look to her this time around, and it caught and kept his attention. "There are a few things I would like to ask you- if you don't mind the questions, that is."

He decided to indulge her for the time being, seeing as there was nothing demanding his attention. He sat himself on the stone bench not far off from where they stood and waved her to sit beside him. She did as requested and sat down on the space next to the Elvenking.

"Very well," he said, "ask what you wish."

Kagome nodded and fixed her dress as she tangled her fingers into the skirt of it.

"I was wondering…"

* * *

This was the second time that he had been scared that he had gotten caught treading about here. Bilbo held his breath and stilled himself completely as if the blue-eyed woman could see him with ease. Her eyes followed his movements.

"Kagome."

He remained frozen even as she turned away from where he stood. Counting down from three in his head, he waited until she seemed to brush him off before bolting towards the nearest exit as quickly and quietly as possible. He was relieved when she seemed to let him go without saying anything, just as she had earlier when the dwarves had been captured.

He continued his search for the keys to the dungeon. He finally found them and took them while the guards lay passed out and drunk on the ground and doubled over on the table. He stepped over empty bottles of wine carefully to avoid slipping. Once out of the room he dashed down the halls and went to find the captive dwarves.

Upon opening the cell doors, Bilbo had to shush the noisy company several times over. While most of the elves seemed to be elsewhere, there was still the risk of a few being near and keeping watch.

"Be quiet!" he hissed out quietly to fully shut them up. "We need to move quietly and carefully."

His words got them to follow him as silently as they could- which actually wasn't very silent, but it was quieter than they usually managed.

He guided them to the barrels, only to freeze at hearing voices travel to the room they were in. Their lacking presence had been noticed already…?

Though they had managed an escape via the barrels and river that ran through the kingdom, that was just the beginning of them managing to get away.

* * *

Her silence was back, but this time it lasted for far less than any of the others from before. When she so suddenly stood up from where she sat, Thranduil watched her in his own curiosity.

He had seen her in such a state a few times, and the reason this time was shared almost right away.

"The prisoners seem to have found their way out of the cells," she told him. "They are scurrying around in the lower levels- most likely searching for their way out."

But… Something else was there- she could feel it. She could recognize what it was, the mere feel of it causing her skin to crawl. That horrid type of aura she had encountered so, so long ago upon arriving in this odd world. Her frown deepened, and she reached a hand out to pause Thranduil before he could get too far away from her.

"That isn't all," she said, "orcs are approaching, as well."

* * *

C.R: Ready to post

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!

Next chapter will have some nice Kagome fighting action, as well as a few other things~

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks!

Bye for now~


End file.
